For Keeps
by Thatoneloserkid
Summary: Karolina and Nico haven't spoken much since they felt for college. Nico gets pregnant from a one night stand and doesn't know who else to turn to.


Any prompts or comments? .com

Karolina hadn't heard from Nico in months.

They separated for college, they tried to keep in touch but college got busy so they fell away from each other. Karolina was still a little hurt that Nico was dating Alex and still trying to figure out who she was, so holding up long distance friendships was hard.

Karolina was asleep when Nico called her for the first time in almost a year. She didn't even bother looking at the caller ID before answering.

"'Ello?"

"Hey,"

Karolina shot up in bed at the sound of Nico's soft voice, a little frown on her face. "Nico?"

"Yeah, hey." Nico replied. "How are you?"

"How am I?" Karolina whispered in an incredulous voice, clambering out of bed and grabbing her hoodie. "That's what you open with?"

"It's been a hot minute, huh?"

Karolina was a little baffled by the interaction. Nico didn't sound drunk, or high, so Karolina didn't really understand what was happening.

"Are you okay, Nico?" Karolina's asked, trapping her phone between her shoulder, taking a seat on her sofa.

"Define okay?"

"Well, let's start with healthy?"

"Yes, I'm healthy." Nico answered.

"Mentally?" Karolina asked.

Nico was so silent that Karolina was sure she'd hung up. "I don't even know why you're the first person I thought to call." Nico admitted with a nervous little laugh. "I guess childhood friendships run deep."

"It is three thirty in the morning, Nico. I have an eight am class tomorrow and a test on Wednesday." Karolina said. "What is going on, Nico?"

"I'm pregnant,"

Karolina felt like her ears were ringing at those words, her eyes closing as she sat up a little, her hand rubbing at her eyes.

"You- pregnant? You?" Karolina clarified. "Like, with a human baby?"

"I hope so," Nico laughed, but that laughed dissolved into a sob. "What am I going to do, Karo?"

Karolina had no idea how to answer that. Get rid of it? Adoption? _Keep it_? She had no idea.

"Listen," Karolina started. "Give me two days. I will get this test out of the way when I will fly out, okay?"

"You don't have to do that,"

"For keeps, right?" Karolina repeated the words they had said before leaving for college, making Nico release a watery laugh. "I'll be there on Wednesday."

Nico whispered a thank you then completely broke down, and Karolina could only whisper soft words to her to attempt to calm her, which worked eventually, and Nico fell asleep still on the phone to her.

Nico texted her the following day telling her she was sorry and that Karolina didn't have to come out.

Karolina replied asking what the closest airport was.

Nico picked her up on Wednesday night from the airport, they gave each other an awkward hug before getting in the car.

Nothing was said the entire ride, and even when they got to Nico's apartment Nico only pointing out the bathroom and kitchen before they settled on the sofa.

"Why did you come?" Nico asked quietly, her fingers tangled together.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"We haven't talked in a year." Nico shrugged. "I just figured you would be going straight home for winter."

"I wasn't actually going home for winter, I was staying on campus."

Nico frowned. "Why?"

"Why would I want to go back and stay with people who don't acknowledge my sexuality?" Karolina shrugged. "Mom and I aren't on great terms, and my dad is spineless so."

"I'm sorry, that sucks."

Karolina shrugged. "What do you have in to eat? I can make dinner."

"Nothing, I live off of ramen and microwave meals."

"Okay, no." Karolina laughed, pushing herself off of the sofa. "Not anymore, not with-" she waved toward Nico. "Can I borrow your car?"

"You don't have to do this, Karolina."

"I know." Karolina snagged Nico's keys from the table. "Get comfortable, find something to watch, I'm going to go get us food. Good food, none of that processed crap."

Nico tried to argue but Karolina waved her off, and headed out to the store.

She was gone for a little over an hour, coming back to Nico's apartment with bags all up her arms, the keys trapped between her teeth. She was fumbling with the bags, trying to get her hand free to unlock the door, when the door open.

Karolina smiles around the keys, making Nico laugh softly, and suddenly whatever was pressing down on Karolina's chest seemed to lift at the smile on her best friends face.

"Did you buy out the entire store?" Nico asked, moving aside for Karolina to enter, attempting to take a bag from her but Karolina just walked right past her toward the kitchen, dropping the keys into Nico's waiting hand.

"No, I left the crap you usually eat behind." Karolina said, putting the bags on the counter and routing through them. "Tonight we're having chicken and chorizo jambalaya."

"What can I do to help?"

"You don't have to-"

"Of course I'm going to," Nico scoffed. "You went out and got all this stuff, I'm helping."

"Okay, but you aren't touching raw chicken, so you take care of the veg." Karolina pulled out a garlic bulb, a pepper and an onion. "Dice the onion, crush the garlic, and slice the pepper up thin."

"Okay,"

The girls put away the groceries, leaving out the food they need.

When the food was simmering Nico settled up on the counter while Karolina leant back against it, just beside her thigh, both nibbling on extra pepper slices.

"Is it Alex's?" Karolina asked, because the question was just eating away at her, and the lack of anything belonging to Alex in the apartment had her curious.

Nico sucked in a breath at the question, and Karolina went to apologise but she spoke up before she could.

"No,"

"Oh," Karolina frowned. "Did you-"

"What?" Nico prompted when Karolina trailed off. "Cheat on him? No, Alex and I have been broken up for months now."

"What happened?"

"It just wasn't the same," Nico shrugged. "Can we- I know you have questions, and I will answer them, but maybe after dinner?"

"Okay," Karolina nodded, elbowing Nico's knee. "You were always too good for him, we all thought so."

They settled on Nico's sofa with their food, cross-legged and facing each other, Brooklyn 99 playing in the background.

"Whose is it?" Karolina asked when they finished eating.

"It was a one night stand, the guy knows but wants nothing to do with it."

"Scumbag." Karolina grumbled with an eye roll.

"I get it, if I could run I would."

"You can," Karolina pointed out. "Whatever it is you decide to do here, Nico, I'm behind you. One hundred percent."

"I just don't know if I could, you know? I know it is an awful idea to keep it, I'm just a kid and I'm trying to get through university, but I'm not sure I can get rid of it"

"You can do both, school and a child. If anyone can do it it's you."

"How have you always been like this?" Nico sighed.

"Like what?"

"You just have this-this unwavering confidence in me." Nico frowned. "It's like you think I could do anything."

"You can," Karolina shrugged, pointing at Nico. "You put that brilliant mind to it and there is nothing you can't do."

"You really believe that?"

"I always have," Karolina admitted. "You're Nico Minoru, I've always been totally fascinated at how you can just command a room without any conscious effort. You can do anything, Nico, and that includes raising a kid and getting an education." Karolina had this confidence in her voice that made Nico almost believe her. "But you don't need to do it on your own. I know they say it takes a village, which is crap, but I am going to be here for you, whether you like it or not."

"You're a five hour drive from here." Nico pointed out.

"Which means I visit for the day," Karolina reasoned.

"Why?" Nico asked. "We haven't spoke on a year, how can you just drop everything and be here?"

"We were both at fault there, Nico. It's not like you dropped me, we both got busy." Karolina shrugged. "Just because we haven't talked doesn't mean I stopped loving you."

They seemed to break something in Nico, and suddenly Karolina had an armful of her best friend, the girl sobbing against her chest.

Karolina wrapped her up on a hug, holding her tightly against as she whispered to Nico that she had her, to let it go.

And Nico did, Nico cried for well over twenty minutes, her forehead pressed against Karolina's chest.

She apologised as soon as she could find her voice but Karolina didn't let her go, simply rubbing her back and assuring her that it was okay.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do," Nico admitted, curling up on the sofa with her head on Karolina's thigh.

"You have time," Karolina whispered, raking her fingers through Nico's hair. "How far along are you?"

"Twelve weeks."

"Have you been for your first scan?"

"Not yet, I can't bring myself to book it."

"I could come with you, if that would make it easier?" Karolina offered. "If not, that's okay, but you have to book it soon."

"I will call in the morning." Nico said sleepily.

"Okay,"

Nico fell asleep not long after that, and Karolina let her sleep for a few hours before she gently woke her, guiding Nico into her bed before pulling out the sofa bed and settling in for the night.

—

Nico woke Karolina with a coffee the following morning, informing her that she booked her scan for the third for January.

"Just be glad I'm past the first trimester," Nico commented as they watched day time tv. "I was throwing up like, every few hours."

"How long did you know, before you called?"

"I kinda knew it was happening for about six weeks, but I ignored it as best I could, what with me throwing up all the time. I took my first three tests ten minutes before I called you."

"I was the first person you called?"

"The only person,"

Karolina wasn't sure how to feel about that information.

The week leading up to Christmas was relatively uneventful.

They spent most of their time indoors, not liking the idea to braving the bitter New York winter.

Karolina felt herself falling more and more in love with her best friend with every passing day, but this trip wasn't about that, or her. Nico was going through something life changing and Karolina couldn't add more to that.

On Christmas Day Karolina was feeling a little restless so she bundled them both up, wrapping Nico up extra snug, much to the woman's annoyance, and they headed out.

Central Park was empty as they strolled aimlessly through the snow covered gardens, Karolina's heart soaring when Nico linked their arms as they walked, leaning in to Karolina.

"This was a good idea, thank you."

"We were going to get cabin fever in that apartment." Karolina reasoned, looking down at Nico just as a snowflake landed on the girls dark eyelashes. Karolina couldn't help the soft smile that pulled on her lips.

They took a couple of photos together, and Karolina took way to many of Nico, most the girl didn't even know were being taken.

They had a quick, playful snowball fight before returning home, both of their noses and cheeks tinted red.

"You set something up, I'll get hot chocolate on." Nico said, pulling off her scarf and hat.

They settled on the sofa, both lying down, Nico with her head on Karolina's chest as they watched a scary movie.

"Thank you," Nico whispered.

"For what?"

"Being here."

Karolina looked down at Nico, smiling softly at her as she moved hair from her face. "Whenever you need me."

New Years wasn't anything special, either. They stayed home, had a nice dinner and Nico fell asleep before the ball dropped, Karolina figured it was the pregnancy that caused her to be so exhausted.

Nico was on edge the morning of the scan, her leg bounding anxiously on the drive there.

Karolina watched Nico as she saw the baby on the screen for the first time. She watched as something changed in Nico, and she knew then that Nico was keeping this baby.

Karolina smiled when Nico looked tearfully over at her. "That's my baby,"

"It is," Karolina hummed, taking ahold of Nico's hand and kissing her knuckles.

"And everything is looking good, the baby is progressing like they should be." The doctor said. "And what about you? How are you feeling?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"She's tired," Karolina supplied. "A lot, is that normal."

"Not so much in the second trimester. If that keeps up get yourself some iron supplements."

The appointed came to a close, and Karolina drove them home.

"When do you have to head back?" Nico whispered that night both of them curled up on the sofa.

"My classes start back on the sixth so I will have to head back on the fifth." Karolina replied. "Can I just ask, what happened with you and Alex?"

"We just drifted apart, we were different people, it was just better for us to break up."

"I'm sorry," Karolina murmured. She wasn't, she knew what her reasons were for allowing herself and Nico to drift apart. "I know you loved him."

"See, that's the thing," Nico started, bringing her knees up to her chest, resting her head against the back. "I don't think I did. High school me was convinced she did, but the more we grew the more I realised I was in love with the idea of him, but he wasn't that person."

"Oh,"

"What about you? Any girls?'

"Not since the beginning of freshman year," Karolina shrugged, turning her body to Nico and mirroring her position.

"Who was she?"

"Her name was Julie," Karolina started. "We met through my roommate, Jemma."

"Did you love her?" Nico whispered.

"No, and she didn't love me, we tried at the relationship and it didn't work. We both agreed to break up, we are still really good friends."

"Of _course_ you are friends with your ex." Nico rolled her eyes fondly.

"I've had a few one night stands, the head of the biggest sorority on campus being one of them, which caused a whole lot of drama, because she wasn't out, and someone caught me sneaking out of her room."

"Karolina Dean," Nico gasped playfully. "Running around around with sorority girls."

"Just the one, and I would never do it again, it was not worth it."

"I bet at the time it was," Nico said with a little grin.

"I find mindless sex easier than accepting who you really love." Karolina admitted, and Nico hummed.

"I get that,"

Karolina smiled sleepily over at her friend.

Nico dropped Karolina off at the airport on the fifth, wrapping Karolina up in a tight hug, which Karolina returned.

"Thank you for coming out," Nico whispered against her cheek. "You made everything better."

"I can be here in five hours, don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you," Nico pecked her on the cheek before puling back, too busy digging around in her bag to notice the stunned look on Karolina's face. "Here, I want you to have this."

Karolina frowned down at the scan picture, taking it tentatively between her fingers. "Are you sure?"

"Well, the dad isn't going to want it."

"I'll-uh- I'll text you when I land."

Karolina texted her as soon as she could turn her phone on, then called her that night to make sure Nico was doing okay.

Nico didn't really expect anything to change, but then they spent their days texting, and every night karolina would call and they would talk about their day like they hadn't spent the whole time texting about it, anyway.

One night Karolina FaceTimed her, and Nico felt her heart flutter at the sight of the blond woman lying on her bed, her face half hidden behind her pillow and her hair pulled up messily.

"If I had known you would have FaceTimed I would have done my make up."

"And hide that beautiful face? That's barbaric." Karolina smiled softly at her. "I guess I just wanted to see your face."

"Tough day?"

"Yeah, my mom called, which is always shit." Karolina sighed. "She said I should come home for spring break, that she had someone she wanted me to meet."

"A guy?"

"Yeah," Karolina sighed. "But I don't wanna talk about it, how was your day?"

"I didn't sleep well last night, I'm peeing all the time, and I'm getting fat." Nico grumbled. "But it has been okay, I only have one essay due before spring break."

"What are you doing for spring break?" Karolina asked with a cheeky little grin. "Daytona beach, Salt Lake City?"

Nico laughed sarcastically. "You're funny."

"I know," Karolina laughed. "Do you want to get away from the city? Come here for break?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, my place isn't as big as yours, it's only a one bedroom but you can have the bed and I'll sleep on the sofa." Karolina offered, "LA is busy in spring break, but mostly the beaches, there is a few things I could we could do while you're here."

"Okay," Nico agreed. "That sounds nice."

Nico can't see the smile on Karolina's lips but the way her eyes crinkled made Nico smile.

"Awesome, I will pick you up at the airport."

"Okay,"

"So," Karolina smiled. "How's the baby?"

"Restless, I have been putting off learning the sex."

"Why?"

"I don't know, for some reason I'm scared." Nico admitted, settling on her bed.

"What do you want it to be?"

"I don't care, I just- I don't know, if I know the sex then-" Nico shrugged, and it seemed to down on Karolina then.

"That makes it real."

"I suppose, I don't know."

"It is real, Nico. Whether you know if it's a boy or a girl." Karolina lifted her head, and proving her cheek on her fist. "And you better accept it because I got so many things for the baby."

"You have?"

"Yeah, clothes, a mobile, basket, I even got those breast pump things."

"Karo," Nico looked touched at that. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know." Karolina shrugged. "Now, you should sleep, and text me in the morning, okay?"

"Goodnight, Karolina."

"Night, Nico."

—

Nico spotted Karolina before Karolina saw her, standing in the arrivals at LAX, but when Karolina did see her her entire face softened as she looked over Nico, a little smile pulling on the corner of her lips.

"Hey," Nico smiled.

"Hey," Karolina replied, holding her arms out for a hug. "Look at you," Karolina whispered, giving Nico a quick squeeze before pulling back to look at her. "You're a cliche, you're actually glowing."

"Oh, fuck off. I'm just off a flight, Delta no less, I can guarantee I'm not glowing."

"You really are, you look nice." Karolina said, taking a step back. "Come on, let go eat."

They settled on Karolina's sofa when they got home, Karolina putting together something to eat.

"How far along are you, anyway?" Karolina asked when they finished dinner, resting her head back against her sofa.

"Twenty-seven weeks."

"Pregnancy looks good on you," Karolina whispered, and Nico felt herself flush when she gave her the once over.

"Apparently you can hear the heartbeat if you put your ear to my stomach."

"Oh," Karolina raised her eyebrows curiously, her eyes dropping to Nico's stomach. "That's- really? It's that strong?"

"That's what the books say," Nico shrugged.

"Can- I mean- can I try?"

"You want to try?"

"If that's okay?"

"Sure," Nico agreed, swallowing.

Karolina shuffled down the sofa, her fingers playing with the edge of Nico's shirt, avoiding looking up at her as she slid the black shirt and pressing her ear against her stomach.

"I think you have a better chance of hearing it here,"

Nico's fingers tickled Karolina's cheek as they moved to the back of her neck reposition Karolina's ear on her stomach.

"Oh," Karolina whispered when the faint sound of a heart beat reached her ears, her hand sliding up to Nico's ribs subconsciously as she situated herself to hear better. "You can hear it."

Nico hummed, hyper awake that Karolina had her hands on her like she never had before.

And Nico certainly didn't hate it.

"That's incredible," Karolina whispered, and when she looked up her eyes were shining in awe. Karolina put her ear back to Nico's stomach, tapping Nico's ribs in time with the heart beat.

"Is that..."

"Yeah," Karolina switched ears so that she was staring up at Nico with a soft smile. "Nico,"

Nico stared at Karolina with a little smile, her hands finding their way into the girls hair. "What?"

"This is your baby," Karolina breathed in wonder.

"It is, yes." Nico chuckled, scratching lightly at Karolina's scalp, prompting her eyes to flutter closed as she sighed contently.

Which lasted all of ten seconds, Nico staring down at Karolina with adoring eyes when Karolina quickly sat up, a scowl on her face as she held her check.

"What?"

"It kicked me!" Karolina snapped, glaring at Nico's stomach. "Your little brat kicked me."

"Hey!" Nico laughed. "They're not a brat."

"They are, And they get that from you." Karolina argued, jabbed her finger toward Nico playfully. "You brat."

"Oh, me? I'm the brat?" Nico raised her eyebrow teasingly. "You were always a brat when we were kids."

"Untrue," Karolina disagreed. "I was never a brat, I was an obnoxiously good girl."

"You were," Nico hummed. "But you had something underneath, a flair."

"No, that was just a secret, one that ate away at me for years." Karolina said with a half smile.

"Yeah," Nico sighed. "I'm sorry, that you felt like you couldn't talk to us."

"It was never that. It was never you guys."

"Your parents?"

"Yeah," Karolina breathed, a little nervous laugh.

"Did you- when did you tell them?"

"Spring break of my first year. I went home, and told them and my mom just waved it off, like it wasn't even happening. We never spoke about it again." Karolina sighed. "I haven't been home since."

"You didn't call,"

"I know," Karolina hummed. "I think we were both going through stuff. I was struggling with my sexuality and what that ultimately meant for me, I knew it was going to lose my parents one way or another." Karolina admitted, her fingers trailing down the line extending from Nico's belly button to the waist band of her sweats. "And you- I don't know, it was obviously something, I could feel you pulling away and I wanted to hold on but I- I barely had enough energy to keep myself above water."

"I'm sorry, I was still struggling with Amy, and Alex and I weren't great. I didn't realise just how much I relied on you until you just weren't there. I didn't realise how much I needed you coming over and forcing my out of my room, or forcing me to eat. I didn't realise just how much I relied on you until we were five hours apart." Nico admitted. "With you not there I folded in on myself, I stopped talking to people, my phone was barely ever charged, Alex and I argued all the time. He tried, he really did but he wasn't you. No one can make me laugh like you did, no one could pull me out of my head like you. No one knows me like you."

"I'm sorry I didn't try harder." Karolina sighed, tucking Nico's hair behind her ear. "I knew you were still struggling, I should have helped."

"Hey," Nico whispered, catching Karolina's hand as it dropped. "We were both struggling, no one is to blame here."

Karolina nodded, giving Nico's hand a little squeeze. "Your baby is still an asshole."

"Hey," Nico laughed, punching Karolina on the shoulder lightly. "I'm glad I have you back."

"And it is for keeps this time," Karolina assured, bringing Nico's knuckled up to her lips and Nico was so flustered, her cheeks heating up, that she didn't notice Karolina's eyes drop to her lips for a split second, before she dropped Nico's hand. "When are you due?"

"June sixth."

"My last exam is June eighth." Karolina sighed. "But I will be here as soon as it's over."

Nico nodded, a little disappointed at the idea that Karolina probably wouldn't be there when she gave birth.

It was the third night that Karolina was up late, heading to the bathroom, when she seen the light filtering out from under the door.

She lightly knocked on the door, in case Nico was asleep, pushing it open when Nico called for her to come in.

"Hey," Karolina smiles at the girl on the bed. "You okay? It's late."

"I haven't told my parents I'm pregnant." Nico admitted.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes, Karolina," Nico laughed softly.

"You should probably do that soon," Karolina said, moving to kneel on the bed beside Nico, the woman's face glowing in the soft like of the lamp. "Don't you want someone with you while you give birth?"

"I- no, not them."

Karolina understood, of course she did, she had been the one to hold Nico as she broke down over her family back on high school.

None of them were hugely close to their parents, now, but Nico has one of the harder times in senior year.

"If I could be there I would, Nico."

"I know, but you have exams so you won't be," it was a warning, and karolina knew why, it was entirely in her character to rush here when Nico gave birth. "I will call Gert, or Molly, see if they can make it. If not I will be okay to do it on my own."

"Yeah," Karolina sighed. "You should sleep, you won't get a lot of it when you have the kid."

"Will you stay?" Nico asked. "You don't have to, I-"

"Let me go pee and I'll be back, okay?" Karolina smiles reassuringly, bouncing off the bed to go pee and turn off the tv.

Karolina climbed into bed when she got back, her body facing Nico's as she settled in.

Karolina offered Nico a little smile, wrapping her arms around her pillow and hiding half her face in her pillow. "Hi,"

"Hi," Nico whispered back. "Thank you, for everything."

"Thank you for making spring break less lonely."

"Goodnight, Karolina."

"G'night, Nico."

—

The bed sharing became a nightly thing from then on, both girls lying in the dark, talking in hush whispers.

It was five days into the holidays when they were sitting on the sofa and Nico started having contractions.

"It's too soon, Karolina." Nico whispered. "I still have three months, it's too soon."

"I know, honey," Karolina places a hand on Nico's knee, the other on the wheel as they made their way to the hospital. "I'm sure it's nothing, it's okay. You're okay."

Karolina pulled up at the hospital, helping Nico out of the car and ushering her inside.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked as they headed for the examination room.

"Uh, I'm her friend." Karolina answered.

"You need to wait here for now," the nurse said, "we will come find you when she's been examined."

"Karolina," Nico whispered when Karolina stopped walking, their fingers slipping apart when Nico got out of reach.

"I'll be right here, I promise." Karolina swore.

Nico looked panicked as the doors closed behind her, and Karolina could do nothing but sit down, her legs bouncing as she stared as the door Nico had gone through.

She distracted herself by texting the group chat she had with Gert, Chase and Molly, telling them Nico was in hospital but she was sure it was nothing.

They messaged back telling Karolina to keep them updated, and that they would be over before Nico goes home.

It was ten minutes before the nurse came back, and Karolina was on her feet in a second.

"She's okay," the nurse assured with a little smile. "It was Braxton-Hicks contractions, the baby is fine, strong, actually."

"Oh, thank god." Karolina sighed.

"While we are here, she wants to find out the sex, and she wants you there for it."

Karolina nodded, following the nurse into the room, a new wave of relief washing over her when she saw Nico.

"You're such a drama queen," Karolina laughed, making her way over and pressing a lingering kiss on Nico's forehead. "You really scared me."

"I'm sorry," Nico whispered as Karolina pulled back.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Karolina smiles, smoothing out Nico's hair.

"Okay, you girls ready?"

"Ready," Karolina held her hand out to Nico.

Nico nodded, taking ahold of Karolina's hand and holding on tight.

"Okay," the nurse hummed, smiling up at the screen as she found the baby. "There he is."

"He?" Nico squeaked.

"A baby boy," Karolina gushed, smiling down at Nico. "You're going to have a little boy."

"A baby boy," Nico whispered, and before she could stop it her eyes welled up.

"Oh, honey," Karolina laughed softly, using her thumb to while away one of Nico's tears.

"Damn hormones."

Karolina laughed.

"I will just get these printed off for you."

Karolina smiles at the nurse, turning to Nico when she disappeared out the room.

"I'm having a boy."

"You are," Karolina smiled, bringing Nico's knuckles up to her lips. "Do you have name ideas?"

"I- yeah." Nico nodded. "Ollie, Oliver."

"Ollie," Karolina sighed, her eyes shinning with love as she stared down at Nico. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Karolina rested her chin on their joined hands and they just stared at each other. It took Karolina a few seconds to pinpoint the look in Nico's eyes, and Karolina felt her smile slackened, the realisation settling in that maybe, just maybe, Nico felt the same.

The nurse walked in then, breaking the spell they both seemed to be under, both girls averting their eyes.

The nurse spoke to Nico while Karolina sat there, her hand still in Nico's as she thought over what had just happened.

Karolina knew Nico was hormonal, and Karolina was the one person who had been there with her, Karolina knew that look probably wasn't for the same reason Karolina had that look.

Nico gave Karolina's hand a little squeeze, bringing Karolina's attention back to her. "Ready?"

"Yes, yeah." Karolina nodded, forcing a smile onto her lips as she helps Nico to her feet, then turned to the nurse and half her hand out. "Thank you, sorry for panicking."

"Better safe than sorry," the woman assured with a soft smile.

Karolina took Nico home, one hand around her back and the other on her arm as she helped her inside.

"Karolina, I'm fine, will you relax." Nico tried to push Karolina away, but Karolina held strong, sitting her down on the sofa.

"Do you want tea?"

"No, Karolina," Nico sighed, reaching out to grab Karolina hand. "Can you just sit? I just want to relax and watch a movie or something."

Karolina eyed Nico, worried, but conceded, taking a seat beside Nico.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Karolina asked.

"I am," Nico swore.

Karolina nodded, pulling mooch in and holding her against her chest. "You're a jerk." Karolina whispered affectionately.

"I know," Nico replied, fisting the back of Karolina's sweater. "I was so scared."

"I know, honey." Karolina stroked Nico's hair, moving them to lie back against the sofa, Nico tucked in against her side. "He's strong, she said, a strong heart beat and he is growing great."

"He," Nico whispered in awe. "I'm going to have a baby boy."

"You are," Karolina smiles against the girls head, pressing a kiss there. "A little boy version of you, that sounds like the cutest thing."

Nico smiled, cuddling closer to Karolina. "I'm so glad I had you there."

"Me? I panicked,"

"It didn't show, you kept me calm."

Karolina just kissed Nico's head, raking her fingers through her hair.

Chase, Gert and Molly showed up the next day with arms full of food and a bag full of baby stuff.

"I got him this," Molly said, holding up a little Spider-Man onesie. "'Cause Spider-Man is the best."

Karolina was in the kitchen area, watching Nico from over her glass, a little smile on her lips, as the pregnant woman laughed with Molly and Gert, when Chase joined her.

"So?" Chase prompted and Karolina pulled her eyes from Nico to Chase, who was looking at her with a little grin.

"So?" Karolina frowned.

"You and Nico?" Chase said. "What's going on there?"

"What'd you mean?" Karolina frowned, pointing one finger over at Nico. "We're friends."

"Friends don't look at each other how you were just looking at her." Chase pointed out. "I guess I thought you would have gotten over it by now."

"You- you knew?"

"We were close as teenagers, Karo, did you think I didn't notice how you looked at her." Chase said, taking a sip of his drink. "Have you said anything? Does she know?"

"Of course not," Karolina scoffed. "I can't lose her."

"Do you think you would?"

"Of course, it would make everything weird."

"If she doesn't feel the same," Chase said with a little shrug. "And that's a huge if."

"What?"

"Oh, come on, I know you're blond but you certainly aren't dumb." Chase laughed. "You must have noticed how she looks at you."

She had, especially over the past few days, and it was getting overwhelming.

"I mean, she's grateful, I think."

Chase snorted into his drink. "Sure, Karolina."

"Shut up, Chase."

Chase and Gert ended up sleeping on the floor that night, Nico making her way to bed while Karolina settled on the small balcony with Molly.

"Can I ask you something?" Molly said, and Karolina hummed with a little nod. "Do you love Nico?"

Karolina pulled her eyes to Molly, smiling sadly at her. "Yeah,"

Molly nodded. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be sorry," Karolina smiled softly. "Being in love is one of the greatest feelings."

"Even when they don't love you back?"

"Even then," Karolina hummed.

"Would you ever tell her?"

"I don't think so," Karolina shrugged. "I- we have something special here, I wouldn't want to ruin that."

"But what if what you're feeling now is only a fraction of what you could be feeling?"

"Maybe I will tell her, eventually. But not while she's pregnant, I don't want her hormones being a factor in what she decides."

"That's fair," Molly hummed. "For what's it's worth, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I don't think I'm lucky enough to get a girl like Nico, Mols." Karolina sighed.

"Please," Molly scoffed. "You could have your pick of women, you're just too blind to see that."

Nico was asleep when Karolina creeped in, but she turned when Karolina settled, snuggling against her side and karolina found herself smiling, pressing a kiss to her head. "I love you," she whispered, before letting herself drifted off to sleep.

—

Nico headed home two days later with a promise to call Karolina if anything happens, and Nico made Karolina promise that they would call each other at least once every two days.

And they kept that promise, even with the busy exam season.

Karolina had just finished her exam, with five days before her next and final exam when she got a call from Gert.

"Gert, let me tell you, this exam thing-"

"Nico went into labour,"

Karolina quickly sat up, swinging her legs off the bed.

"Molly is on her way, she's closest."

"Okay, I will be there within five hours."

"Drive carefully, okay."

Karolina played the recordings from her classes as she drove the five hour journey to Stanford.

She barely even turned off the engine before she was out the car and rushing to the room Gert had messaged her.

"You need to scrub up if you're going in," Gert greeted her, and Karolina went to find a nurse.

Nico looked surprised when she entered, her face sweaty and red.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Nico growled.

"I have time, it's okay," Karolina assured, taking ahold of Nico's hand. "How's she doing?"

"Shouldn't be long now, you got here just in time." The nurse smiled.

Karolina smoothed Nico's damp hair, smiling softly down at the girl. "You're going great, sweetheart." She said, kissing Nico's knuckles. "You've got this."

It was another hour before Nico let out one last pained scream and crying filled the room.

Karolina took a step back when the baby was handed to Nico, her heart swelling at the smile that bloomed on Nico's face when she set eyes on her boy for the first time.

Karolina could feel herself fall in love even more at the scene, smiling lovingly at Nico when she looked up at Karolina. "Come here, then."

Karolina slowly stepped closer, still a little unsure.

"He won't bite you, Karolina." Nico laughed.

"I know, he's just so small."

"Yeah," Nico breathed, staring down at the boy in awe.

Karolina moves to stand beside her, pressing a kiss to Nico's forehead, seemingly taking her by surprise. "I'm so proud of you."

Nico peered up at Karolina through her eyelashes. "You shouldn't be here, but I'm glad you are."

"I played all of my classes back on the drive here, and I have my books." Karolina assured, turning her attention to the boy in Nico's arms. "Look at you, you're so handsome." She gushed, gently stroking his cheek, turning her attention back to Nico. "And you look beautiful."

Nico smiled at Karolina, her eyelids a little droopy and her face red and sweaty, but Karolina definitely didn't miss how her eyes dropped to her lips and linger for a few seconds, which caused Karolina's heart rate to spike.

"Nico," Karolina whispered as Nico slid her free hand up Karolina's cheek to the back of her neck and pulled her in.

And Karolina let it happen, her eyes fluttering closed as they lips met.

Karolina felt her entire body quiver, her lips shaking when Nico pulled back for a spit second before moving in to kiss her again.

This time they were forced apart when the doors open, both girls turning to see their friends standing in the doorway, staring at them with wide eyes. "The nurse said we could come in." Chase said.

"Yeah, yes, of course." Karolina forced a smile, standing straight and taking a step away from Nico to allow everyone else to move closer.

Karolina hovered while the rest of their friends pussyfooted around Nico, taking turned to hold Oliver, only leaving when Nico's eyes began closing.

Nico fell asleep and Karolina settled in the chair beside her bed, Oliver in her arms as she rocked him gently.

"You have one of the best mommies in the world, Ollie." Karolina said, allowing Oliver to grip her finger and wiggling it. "She is so sweet, so kind hearted, and I know she loves you more than anything. She has so much love to give and she is going to give you all of that." She cooed to the fussing baby. "You're gonna have the best life, buddy, because your mother is the greatest person you are ever going to meet."

They didn't talk about the kiss, but there was a coyness, a shyness to them now that felt almost like teenage love, and it was exhilarating.

Nico got home the following day, and Karolina spent most of her time studying, and whatever time she had left helping Nico so she could sleep.

Karolina hugged Oliver to her chest when she was preparing to leave, whispering that she would be back soon and that she would miss him, before kissing his head and placing him down on his mat.

Nico walked her to the door, looking at her bashfully through her eyelashes.

"I'll be back tomorrow night." Karolina assured, unsure as to whether she should hug Nico or not.

Thankfully she didn't have to make that decision, because Nico stepped forward, her hand finding Karolina's keep then she was kissing her, fulling and soundly on the lips, her free arm winding around Karolina's neck.

Karolina was surprised for a split second before quickly kissed back, wrapping both arms around Nico and holding her close.

Nico pulled back after a while, ducking her head and pressing her hand against Karolina's chest. "Can we talk about this when you come back?"

"I would like that." Karolina breathed, pressing a kiss to Nico's forehead. "I will see you tomorrow, Nico."

"Text me when you get home." Nico requested, taking a step back and staring down at her feet, a little smile on her lips.

And Karolina could only stare.

"I can't wait to get back to you." Karolina admitted.

"Me too,"

Karolina a listened to her classes on the was back, but her mind never once left the girl she had just left behind.


End file.
